


Kun kurkkua kuristi kunnia

by Sisilja



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, traaginen rakkaustarina
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Tahtoisin väittää, että hän muutti minua. Patrokles.</em> </p><p>Akhilleus on mies, joka on mieluummin sotasankari kuin mitättömyys. Sillä on seurauksensa ja sillä on hintansa eikä sitä pysty muuttamaan edes myrmidoneista parhain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kun kurkkua kuristi kunnia

**Author's Note:**

> Jos joku kysyisi juuri nyt, mikä on mielestäni universumin paras kirja, valitsisin epäröimättä Madeline Millerin _Akhilleen laulun_. Luin sen pari viikkoa sitten ja elän yhä huumavaihetta. Tämä ficci on rakkaudentunnustukseni.
> 
> Huom! Tein sen mitä Stephenie Meyer yritti _Houkutuksen_ kanssa ja kirjoitin _Akhilleen laulun_ aika lailla uudelleen, mutta eri näkökulmasta (ja totta kai tiiviimmin). Siksi en suosittele ficciä niille, jotka eivät ole lukeneet itse kirjaa. Tämä spoilaa kaikki parhaat kohdat melko täydellisesti. Lukeminen siis omalla vastuulla!
> 
> Ficci sisältää suoria lainauksia Millerin teoksen suomennoksesta.

Äitini on muodonmuuttaja ja muodonmuuttajan tytär. Hän ei halunnut tulla raskaaksi kuolevaiselle isälleni, kuningas Peleukselle, mutta koska se oli muiden jumalten tahto, niin tapahtui. Äitini ei kuitenkaan katunut syntymääni. Kenties hän tyytyi osaansa. Kenties häntä lohdutti ennustus siitä, että minusta oli tuleva sukupolveni suurin soturi. Kenties hän rakasti minua jo ensiparkaisuni hetkellä. Olinhan hänen lihaansa, osa jatkumoa. Sellaisesta on vaikea olla välittämättä.  
  
Minä en milloinkaan toivonut itselleni lasta.  
  
Äitini kertoi minulle usein, etten ollut niin kuin muut pojat. Olin enemmän.  _Sitten kun sinusta kasvaa mies, sinä otat paikkasi ja loistat kirkkaammin kuin kukaan._  Minusta oli tulossa jotain suurta, suurempaa kuin vielä kenestäkään, mutta minun oli määrä olla myös yksin. En saanut harjoitella toisten seurassa, minun tuli pitää taitoni salassa ja olla ylpeilemättä. Se sopi. Eihän minun tarvinnut ylpeillä, tiesin itse mitä ja kuka olin.  
  
Isäni oli kanssani varovainen, mutta ei aivan yhtä varovainen kuin äitini. Sain jo pikkulapsena kilpailla juoksemisessa ja tuoda isälleni kunniaa. Olinhan nopsajalkainen, nopein kaikista. Muistan kuinka aurinko paahtoi selkääni ja hieno hiekka pöllähteli jaloissani kiitäessäni ensimmäisenä maaliin. Heittäessäni palkintoseppeleen ilmaan koin olevani vapaa ja voittamaton. Sitä olinkin. Silloin.   
  
Olin kaiketi myös tavattoman ärsyttävä nuorukainen. Harva asia on sietämättömämpää kuin ihminen, joka ei ole ainoastaan paljon pystyvämpi ja lahjakkaampi kuin moni muu, vaan myös pelkäämätön tuomaan paremmuuttaan julki. Niin minulle ainakin on kerrottu.  
  
Tahtoisin väittää, että hän muutti minua. Patrokles. Nuorena karkotettu ja siten minun luokseni ajettu prinssi, jonka silmät olivat tavattoman terävät ja tummat kuin oliivinkivet. Katsoessani häntä hurmaannuin hänen silmistään yhä uudelleen, vaan niiden takaa hän oli sitäkin kauniimpi. Hän oli parempi parasta miestä, lempeä kuin hentoisin etelätuuli, kaikkein rakkaimpani.  
  
En koskaan ansainnut häntä kokonaan. Ansaitsin vain paloja ja loput yritin omia valloittajan elkein kuin valta siihen olisi ollut minun. Saapuessaan Peleuksen palatsiin hänellä oli luisevat polvet ja levoton sydän, ja pidin häntä onnettomana. Patrokles.  _Isän kunnia_. Hän oli nähnyt hädin tuskin kymmentä kesää ja ehtinyt jo tappaa. Vahingossa, isäni kertoi. Millaista kunniaa vanhemmalle tuo vahingossa toteutettu surma, minä ihmettelin. Kysymys jäi vaivaamaan minua. Nimet ovat merkityksellisiä sillä tapaa.  
  
Aterioilla palatsin korkeakattoisessa salissa Patrokles tarkkaili minua, minä tarkkailin häntä eikä hän näyttänyt tunnustavan minun ehdotonta loistoani kuten muut palatsissa asuvat pojat. Enimmäkseen hän viihtyi omissa oloissaan, kuin minua ei olisi ollut olemassakaan. Jos hän ei olisi vilkuillut minua lainkaan, olisin uskonutkin, ettei hän piitannut minusta vähääkään. Mutta nopeat katseet ja niitä seuranneet hämilliset hetket saivat minut päättäväiseksi. Tein itseni hänelle tykö kuten parhaiten taisin, jättämättä vaihtoehtoja. Hän sopeutui seurakseni valittamatta, ensin aterioimalla kanssani, sitten yöpymällä huoneessani. Yritin selvittää, mistä hänet oli tehty, mitä hän oli, mitä hänestä tulisi. Selvitettyäni hänet olisi mieleni vihdoin tyyni ja voisin jättää hänet rauhaan. Niin uskoin.  
  
Sitten hän otti minut ystäväkseen. Tai minä otin hänet. Kaikki kävi vaivihkaa ja tavattoman nopeaa, kuin jumalten suunnittelemana. Pian jaoimme toistemme kanssa niin jutunjuuret, vitsit kuin salaisuudetkin. Olimme erottamattomat kirmatessamme palatsin tiluksilla varsojen lailla ja painiessamme hietikossa kuin tiikerinpennut, ja vuodet vierivät edellämme. Muutuimme yhdessä pikkupojista miehenaluiksi enkä kaivannut ketään muuta. Soitin hänelle ahkeraan hänen äitinsä lyyraa sen jälkeen, kun hän kertoi pitävänsä lauluäänestäni. Hän näytti minulle kädestä pitäen, miten leipiä heitetään. Ennen kaikkea hän oli ensimmäinen joka näki, kuinka minä taistelin. Minun olisi jo silloin pitänyt tajuta. Hänestä tulisi jotain yhtä suurta kuin minusta. Minulle.  
  
Sitten eräänä autuaana päivänä hän suuteli minua rannalla ajopuuta vasten. Oli lämmin, hyvin lämmin, kuin itse taivaan jumala joukkoineen olisi heittänyt peitteen päällemme ja antanut sen hulmuta tuulena vain harvakseltaan. Hiekka tuntui karhealta reiteni alla, puunrunko kuhmuraiselta vasten selkääni — hänen jalkansa äkkiä vaativalta sen hipaistessa omaani. Aurinko häikäisi silmiäni ja korviani kuumotti hänen hengityksensä, joka oli muuttunut hyvin tiheäksi ja pinnalliseksi.  
  
En ollut odottanut, että hän olisi niin rohkea, niin peloton ja varma.  
  
Muistan, että hänen tummissa hiuksissaan oli hiven hiekkaa ja ohimolla kiilsi hiki. Hän tuoksui ruohonjuurilta ja puutarhan maustekasveilta, hieman mereltäkin. Olihan hän kanssani. Hänen silmäripsensä räpsyivät kuin pikkuruiset viuhkat, kieli lipaisi huulet kosteammiksi, ja hänen kumartuessaan edemmäs varpaani kipristyivät santaan.   
  
_Patrokles._  
  
Hän suuteli minua kainosti, niin kuin neidot suutelevat. Vastasin suudelmaan, vaikka en ollut varma kuinka. Pelästyin kömpelyyttäni. Aloin käsittää, etteivät ohjakset olleet käsissäni, etten tuntenut itseäni niin hyvin kuin olin luullut tuntevani enkä ennen kaikkea tuntenut häntä. Hän oli uudenlainen ja minä halusin häntä.  
  
Pelkoni sai minut juoksemaan äitini helmoihin kuin lapsi, joka todellisuudessa olin. Hänen kosketuksensa oli raskas olkapäälläni, hänen äänensä myrskyaalto, ja minä vapisin meren paiskautuessa jalkoihini.  
  
"Ei tällaista, Akhilleus. Ei tuota kuolevaista", äitini jylisi. "Saastaa verrattuna sinuun."  
  
Ravistin päätäni. "Ei", vakuutin järkytyksestä tolaltani, "ei, ei." En tiedä mitä sillä tarkoitin.  
  
Ennen äitini oli osoittanut lempeyttä minua kohtaan, mutta nyt hän oli hyytävä, etäinen ja tavattoman päättäväinen. "Sinun on aika lähteä Kheironin oppiin. Hän koulii sinusta miehen, suuremman sankarin kuin aikoinaan Herkuleesta tai Perseuksesta."  
  
Nyökkäsin turtana ja pudottauduin polvilleni. Levä kiertyi säärieni ympärille ja terävä hiekka pureutui ihooni. Pesin kasvoni suolavedellä ja uskoin olevani valmis uuteen alkuun.  
  
Vaan Patrokles, jumalainen Patrokles seurasi minua uuteen alkuuni Pelionvuorelle, enkä minä todella ollut toivonut muuta. Niin oli tarkoitettu, väitti äitini mitä tahansa. Hän uhosi valintani koituvan kohtalokseni, mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt, että Patrokles oli kohtaloni. Patrokles oli se jota kohti minun tuli pyrkiä, maali johon päätyä, rauha johon vaipua. En ymmärtänyt sitä itsekään ennen kuin vasta paljon myöhemmin. Niin paljon myöhemmin, ettei katumustani riitä kuvastamaan yhdenkään kansan kieli, yhdenkään surulaulun sävel.  
  
Vuotemme Kheironin luona olivat elämäni kauneimmat. Opin paljon, niin luonnosta ja lääkintätaidosta kuin Patrokleesta. Itsestänikin. Opin voittamaan pelkoni ja hyväksymään jotain tärkeää. Äitini yritti saada minut pyörtämään pääni. Hän vetosi siihen, etten ollut kuin Patrokles enkä voisi koskaan ollakaan.  
  
"Olisitpa kuolematon, niin ymmärtäisit", hän huokaisi. "Ymmärtäisit virheesi ja sen vaatiman hinnan."  
  
"Olisit sitten tehnyt minusta kuolemattoman!" vastasin turhan julkeasti. Hän oli sentään äitini ja ajatteli parastani.  
  
" _Akhilleus_."  
  
"Pidä silmällä merta niin et pety. Älä minua."  
  
Hänen ilmeensä vääntyi. "En näe sinua ollessasi vuorella."  
  
"Et siis katsele meitä lainkaan?" kysyin. Vaadin totuuden eteeni selvänä ja kiistämättömänä.  
  
Äitini naksautti paheksuvasti kieltään. "En." Niin vastattuaan hän kääntyi pois.  
  
Olin pahoillani, etten saanut äitini hyväksyntää. Toisaalta tiesin, etten tarvinnut sitä kuin Patrokleelta. En keneltäkään toiselta.  
  
Ruusukvartsiluolan suojassa ja yön pimeyden turvin hän antoi sen kovin ehdoitta, avoimena ja halukkaana, kauttaaltaan täristen niin kuin minäkin. Hänen kehonsa oli tuttu, turvallinen ja niin kovin inhimillinen, etten ollut saada henkeä. Hengitykseni kulki kiihkeänä ja puuskuttaen ja suoraan hänen suuhunsa. Hänen suudelmansa olivat kuin vapautus ja armonanto, jotain mitä en ollut uskonut saavani osakseni. Oli aivan kuin hän olisi tiennyt, etten ollut karannut häntä vaan itseäni ja silloinkin vain muutamia askelia ennen pyörähdystä takaisin suoraan hänen käsivarsilleen.  
  
Vuoteessamme hän vaikersi nimeäni ja antoi sille uuden, hullaannuttavan vivahteen. Tahdoin sulaa osaksi hänen ihoaan. Palvoin hänen vartaloaan kuten epäjumalia palvotaan, kiihkolla ja kyselemättä, ja kun hän lopulta tuli sormilleni ja vatsalleni, halusin kätkeä kasvoni. Painoin ne vasten hänen poskeaan. Hän kosketti minua varmemmin, liikutti kättään rivakasti edestakaisin, tyydytti minut, ja minä huusin kuin tuskassa, vaikka se mitä tunsin ei ollut tuskaa. Se oli pyörryttävämpää ja mielettömämpää kuin mikään aiemmin kokemani.  
  
Meistä tuli rakastavaiset, kumppanuudestamme uudestisyntynyt. Hänen vuokseen suorastaan juovuin onnesta, vähät välittämättä äidistäni, isästäni, Kheironista, yhtään mistään muusta kuin hänestä. Paljastuminen ei enää huolettanut minua kun tiesin, mitä toisessa vaakakupissa oli.   
  
Yhteisen yömme jälkeisenä aamuna peseydyimme hitaasti virtaavalla joella. Linnut lauloivat kirkasta ylistyslaulua, kun suutelin hänen avoimia huuliaan vapaana vaatteista ja velvollisuuksien painosta. Hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja johdatti minut rantatörmälle, jossa ruoho tuntui niljakkaalta polvieni alla ottaessani hänen kalunsa suuhuni. Hän nauroi yllättynyttä naurua, joka kumpusi syvältä hänen kurkustaan. Se kuohui soinnukkaasti ilmassa kunnes muutti muotoaan hengästyneiksi huokauksiksi, nimeni kauniiksi litaniaksi. Akhilleus, Akhilleus.   
  
Vannon etten ole tuntenut itseäni niin autuaalliseksi kuin siinä hetkessä kuulaan taivaan alla, hänen sormensa hellästi kosteissa hiuksissani ja sydämeni pakahduttavan elossa.   
  
Annoin hänen tulla kasvoilleni, mikä sai hänet nauramaan uudestaan äänekästä ja ilakoivaa nauruaan. Toivuttuaan hän huuhteli vedellä poskeni, alahuuleni ja suukotti samat paikat. Sieppasin hänen huulensa ennen kuin hän ehti perääntyä, hengitin huumaantuneesti sisääni hänen henkeään ja toistin väkevänä kaikuna: Patrokles, Patrokles. Kuljetin käsiäni hänen kehollaan kuin kotia etsien ja löytäen sen joka ikisestä sopukasta. Hän hiveli nenäpäällään kaulaani, kietoutui väristen syleilyyni ja jäi pitkäksi aikaa. Luulin ja toivoin että ikuisuudeksi.  
  
Puolestamme päätettiin toisin, ja liian pian meidän oli palattava isäni luo Fthiaan. Kohtasin sekä äitini että isäni enkä pelännyt kumpaakaan. Rakastin Patrokleeta ääneti mutta avoimesti ja pidin huolen, että hän sai paikkansa pöydästäni ja vuoteestani. Uskaliaisuuteni kostautui.   
  
Kun Patrokleeta muistutettiin kerran vannotusta valasta, velvollisuudesta lähteä sotimaan, äitini kaappasi minut mukaansa ja kuljetti kauas pois Skyroksen saarelle. Sain ylleni naisen vaatteet ja mieleeni humahti kuumeinen rauhattomuus. Nukahdin iltaisin Patrokleen kättä hapuillen ja heräsin aamuisin hänen lämpöään ikävöiden. Miltei kuulin jälleen hänen hiljaisen hengityksensä korvissani, mutten voinut muuta kuin odottaa ja rukoilla, että äitini pitäisi lupauksensa ja Patrokles löytäisi hänen avullaan luokseni. Päivisin tanssin ja elelin neitosena kuin mikään ei olisi mieltäni koskaan painanutkaan. Kuihduin sisäisesti sitä mukaa kun päivät etenivät, ulkoisesti säteilin niin helakasti kuin vain kehtasin. Äitini oli tyytyväinen, kun olin turvassa. Itse toivoin pääseväni pian pois.  
  
Prinsessa Deidameia oli toki soma, mutta myös karvaan kallis hintani pienestä toivonkipinästä. Hän näki valeasuni läpi hyvin varhain ja mieltyi minuun. Myönnyin hänen tahtoonsa kun en muutakaan voinut. Ajattelin Patrokleeta maatessani tytön kerran, kahdesti. Mutta en yhtään kertaa enempää.  
  
Tunsin itseni kurjaksi ja iljettäväksi, vaikka Deidameia oli myöntyväinen ja kosteakin kuin yökaste ennen auringonnousua. Peti oli ylellinen ja kamari ikkunaton, liikkeeni haparoivia pimeässä ja intohimotta. Huoneessa tuoksui yhtyminen paksuna ja kiistämättömänä, mutta en kyennyt tuntemaan muuta kuin epätoivoa ja raastavaa kaipuuta. Deidameian ääni oli hauras ja korkea, sormensa pikkuruiset niiden kaivautuessa hartioihini. Puristin silmäni umpeen, hampaani yhteen ja lanteeni liikkuivat kuin olisivat olleet minusta irrallaan. Muistelin Patrokleen ääntä, hänen käsiään, suutaan, silmiään, mitä tahansa. Deidameia äännähti tukahtuneesti, kun purkauduin hänen sisäänsä. Emme vaihtaneet sanaakaan, ja raavin ihoni melkein verille pestessäni itseni jälkeenpäin.  
  
Niistä rakkaudettomista lemmenteoista syntyi myöhemmin poikani. En nähnyt häntä milloinkaan, hän varttui äitini hoivissa, ja minusta tuntui pitkään, etten voinut kylliksi anoa Patrokleelta anteeksiantoa. Ehkei mikään määrä aneluja olisi koskaan ollutkaan tarpeeksi. Hän vain päätti antaa anteeksi. Siunattu olkoon hänen henkensä.  
  
Patrokleen onnistui löytää minut Deidameian isän, kuningas Lykomedeen hovista. Hän näki minut tanssimassa muiden hovin tyttöjen kanssa, tunnisti minut vaikka olin olevinani nainen ja siten muukalainen. Ryntäsin syleilemään häntä huimaavan helpotuksen vallassa ja rutistin häntä kuin henkeni olisi siitä riippunut. Jos olisin voinut, olisin karannut hänen matkaansa siinä samassa. Koetinkin. Väitin häntä aviomiehekseni ja näin hänen ilmeestään, että olin järkyttänyt häntä niin tehdessäni. Deidameia raivosi petetyn naisen katkeraa raivoa, karjui minun olevan paitsi hirviö myös mies ja paljasti valheeni. En osannut olla pahoillani. Ainakaan en ollut enää erossa Patrokleesta. Sinä iltana hän pyyhki minusta Deidameian jättämät jäljet ja olin hieman ehjempi jälleen.  
  
Ajallaan, aivan liian pian, Mykenen kuningas Agamemnonin sanansaattajat Odysseus johtajanaan löysivät minut. Deidameia oli lähtenyt saarelta jo aiemmin odottamaan lapsensa syntymää, ja nyt oli meidän vuoromme hyvästellä kuningas Lykomedes.   
  
Olimme lähdössä sotaan, viimeinkin. Innostus sai vereni virtaamaan kiivaammin. Patrokles oli jännittynyt, kauhuissaan puolestani vaikka ei niin ääneen sanonutkaan. Itse olin sodan tuomien mahdollisuuksien sokaisema. Tai ehkä kammoksuin toista vaihtoehtoa: että jäisin nimettä, maineetta, kunniatta, ettei kukaan tulisi muistamaan minua sitten kun olisin kuollut ja tästä maailmasta poissa. Patrokles rukoili minua viimeiseen asti.  _Minä en siitä piittaisi_ , hän oli sanonut lohduttomasti.  _Mitä ikinä sinusta tuleekaan. Sillä ei ole minulle mitään merkitystä. Olisimme yhdessä._  
  
Kuinka en ollut silloin tunnustanut, että hänen sanoissaan piili syvin totuus? Hänessä oli kaikki, ja minä pyyhkäisin kaiken menemään kuin edellispäivän ruoantähteet. Olisin voinut päättää toisin ja säästää meidät, mutta päätin lähteä Troijaan, pelastamaan Helenan ja piirtämään itseni tähtien joukkoon, ja Patrokles heltyi seuraamaan minua. Valinnan tehtyään hän itki hiljaa ja minä pitelin häntä tiukasti itseäni vasten kuin anteeksi pyytäen. Uudelleen hän armahti minut. Uudelleen ja uudelleen.  
  
Me molemmat tiesimme ennustuksesta. Kun kerran lähtisin sotaan, en olisi sieltä enää palaava. Patrokles uskoi että meitä auttaisi, jos tietäisimme mikä minun tuhokseni koituisi. Hän huusi äitiäni ja polvistuen pyysi tätä kertomaan, kuinka kauan eläisin. Äitini vastasi kuulemma yksioikoisesti ja tunteettomasti, mutta tiedän hänen olleen yhtä lailla murheesta suunniltaan.  
  
Hektor kuolisi ensin.  
  
Patrokles vannotti minua olemaan surmaamatta Hektoria, jos siitä pidättäytyminen voisi pitää minut hengissä. Minun oli helppo suostua. Hänen kasvoiltaan kuvastunut helpotus oli tuhansien lupauksien arvoinen.  
  
Lupasin hänelle muutakin. Lähtöämme edeltävänä päivänä Odysseus, Ithakan prinssi ja kiero kuin käärme, sai Patrokleen kieltämään meidät. Hän ei halunnut saattaa minua häpeään, olimmehan kasvaneet jo pojista miehiksi eikä tällaisilla suhteilla ollut sijaa aikuisen elämässä. En kuitenkaan suostunut luopumaan hänestä niin kauan kun hän itse tahtoi olla kanssani. Muut saivat minun puolestani puhua suu vaahdossa mitä vain halusivat.  
  
Luulin että yksin se riittäisi. En voinut edes kuvitella, että joutuisin joskus kamppailemaan hänestä raskas verenmaku suussani, kun varjoista astelisikin joku minua parempi ja Patrokleelle sopivampi.  
  
Hänen nimensä oli Briseis ja hän oli kauniimpi polttavaa auringonpaahdetta. Olimme ryöstelleet Troijan lähiseutuja jo hyvän aikaa ennen kuin saaliskorokkeellamme seisoi ensimmäinen elävä ihmisolento. Se oli hän. Hän värisi sotilaiden nälkäisten silmien edessä ja näytti kovin pieneltä rikkinäisine pukuineen ja ruhjottuine kasvoineen. Minulla ei kuitenkaan ollut varaa tuntea sääliä häntä kohtaan. Kuningas Agamemnon oli tunnettu sammumattomasta himostaan. Se oli kunniakas piirre hallitsijalle. Tyttö oli saalis ja menetetty tapaus.  
  
Patrokles ei perustanut moisesta. Hänen sydämensä pakotti hänet toimimaan ja sitä kautta myös minut. Vaadin tytön itselleni osanani ryöstösaaliista, koska Patrokles pyysi sitä minulta ja minulla oli armeijamme suurimpana soturina siihen oikeus. Jotkin asiat ovat juuri niin yksinkertaisia. Myöhemmin vaadin itselleni monta muutakin tyttöä, niin monta kuin saatoin, jotta myös he säästyivät miesten palvelemiselta öisin.  
  
Briseis pelkäsi meitä kuin teuraseläin teurastajaansa. Hän ei antanut minun edes lähestyä häntä ilman että kauhu valtasi hänen kasvonsa. Patrokles yritti puhua tytölle varoen ja ystävällisin elein, muttei saanut tätä luottamaan itseensä. Ehkei tyttö ymmärtänyt hänen puhettaan ensinkään.  
  
Ennen kuin ehdin tajutakaan, Patrokles oli vetänyt minut suudelmaan. Vastasin lyhyesti ja äimistyneesti, huokaus karkasi kurkustani. Tytön toljottaessa meitä silmät suurina kuin helmipöllöllä tunsin punan kohoavan poskilleni. Mutta sitten tyttö ojensi hiljaa kätensä ja antoi Patrokleen vapauttaa hänet köysistä. Katsoin tavattoman hellää ilmettä Patrokleen kasvoilla ja sävähdin. Vatsassani muljahti ja minun oli suljettava silmäni. Poistuin ripeästi hoitamaan tytölle oman teltan jättäen Patrokleen hoivaamaan hänen haavansa. Minun ei olisi pitänyt. Minun olisi pitänyt avata suuni jo silloin.  
  
Ryöstely Troijan ympärillä jatkui, ja Patrokles ystävystyi Brisein kanssa nopeammin kuin silmut puhkeavat keväisin puiden oksiin.  
  
Minun mieleni mustui.  
  
Tapoin maanviljelijöitä, kauppiaita ja heidän perheitään yksi toisensa jälkeen, jokaisen uhrin veren vuodatin raaemmin kuin edellisen ja tahrasin käteni yhä pysyvämmin. Eräskin viljelijä aneli polvillaan minua säästämään vaimonsa ja vastasyntyneen poikalapsensa. Hänen housujensa polvet olivat mudasta tahmeat ja hänen känsäiset kätensä vapisivat pään päällä. Tallissa löyhkäsi lanta, vaimo nyyhkytti nurkassa heinäkasan takana ja oljet raksahtelivat jalkojeni alla. Sipaisin keihään miehen rinnasta läpi yhdellä ainoalla liikkeellä. Veri turskahti esiin vaatimattomana purona. Poikalapsia tuli ja meni, joten en nähnyt syytä säästää naista tai lastakaan. Puolisoilla oli muita lapsia peltotöissä, he saisivat säästyä. Ainakin joku heistä.   
  
Vaimolla oli yötä mustemmat hiukset ja sirot kasvot. Hänen huulensa olivat suuret ja kaarevat, hänen silmänsä syvät kuin kaivo ilman vettä. Hän jäi mieleeni, sillä hän muistutti kovasti tyttöä, joka oli anastanut omaani. Surmasin naisen vitkastellen, hänen ulvonnastaan salaa nauttien. Hänen tuuperruttuaan maahan ryöstimme tilan putipuhtaaksi.  
  
Oikeita sotilaita en kohdannut, ainoastaan sivullisia jotka onnettomina joutuivat tielleni ja menettivät henkensä keihääni armottomasti iskusta. En tuntenut katumusta saati häpeää, koin toimivani niin kuin soturin kuului. Teoillani osoitin, että olin kaikin puolin mahtava ja loistokas, pelottava ja pelkäämätön, joka ikisen ylistyslaulun veroinen. Olin suurin kaikista ja kansani kuului rakastaa minua. Minua!  
  
Leiriin palatessani ryömin telttaamme ja näin Patrokleen nukkuvan suloista unta vuoteessamme. Hän oli usein unessa tullessani takaisin retkiltäni. Hän oli kääriytynyt peittoon kuin koteloitunut perhosenalku ja tuhisi rauhallisesti, käsi pään alla. Herätin hänet osoittamalla hellyyttä jonka olin liiaksi laiminlyönyt, hieroin kuoleman läkähdyttävää hajua hänen viattomiin kasvoihinsa ja suukotin kaipuuni hänen huuliensa raosta. Hän rypisti nenäänsä, mutta huokaisi sitten raukeasti ja mumisi silmäluomet unen rippeistä painavina: "Ajopuuni."  
  
Se oli hänen hellittelynimensä minulle, sen juuret kaukana toisessa elämässä ja merkitys tuntematon yhdenkään toisen korville. Hän veti minut lähemmäs. Rätisin hänen kämmentensä alla kuin kuivuuden kipristämä lehti ja paistattelin hänen huomiossaan. Hän tarkasteli kasvojani ja pyysi minua peseytymään ja palaamaan viereensä. Luultavasti haju etoi häntä. Toivoin että pelkästään haju.  
  
Kysyin harvoin mitään tytöstä, joka oli muiden silmissä orjanaiseni mutta todellisuudessa kuului ennemmin Patrokleelle. Hän ja Briseis puhuivat keskenään kummallista kieltä joka oli tyystin heidän omansa, osaksi katkonaisia lauseita ja osaksi mutkikkaita eleitä. He hakivat toistensa katsetta tuon tuostakin ja nauroivat toistensa jutuille railakkaammin kuin muiden. Jäin heidän seurassaan auttamatta ulkopuoliseksi, ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni.  
   
Niinä kertoina kun kysyin Brisein voinnista, koetin tehdä sen ohimennen ja huolettomasti, mutta toisinaan Patrokleen välttelevät vastaukset saivat minut raivon valtaan. Silloin syöksyin teltasta omille teilleni niin että ovensuun verho lepatti jälkeeni. Useammin kuitenkin jäin ja lemmin Patrokleeta kyltymättömän raivoisasti, kuin kuluttaakseni Brisein hänestä kosketus kosketukselta. Hän vastasi samanveroisella vimmalla eikä pyytänyt minua lopettamaan tai syyttänyt minua järkeni menettäneeksi.  
  
"Etkö edes kerran?" puhisin kesken toimituksen, kalu hänen reisiensä lämmössä. Tuijotin kiihkeästi hänen kasvojaan.  
  
Patrokles puisti päätään ja kuljetti sormiaan niskassani. "En kertaakaan. En hänen kanssaan."  
  
"Etkä aiokaan?"  
  
"En", hän sanoi jyrkästi. "Akhilleus…"  
  
"Sinä olit Deidameian kanssa", syytin armottomasti. "Sinä olit! Miksi siis Briseis jäisi koskemattomaksi?"  
  
"Koska hän ei aio pakottaa minua johonkin mitä en halua. Toisin kuin Deidameia", Patrokles sanoi vakavasti.  
  
Ymmärsin hävetä. Minä olin meistä kahdesta se, joka oli avioitunut salaa, saanut lapsen ja melkein mennyt naimisiin jo toisenkin kerran. Ifigeneia-raukka. Hän ei ollut ansainnut kohtaloaan jumalatar Artemiin uhrina. Minusta ei missään tapauksessa olisi ollut hänelle aviomieheksi, mutta hänen olisi kuulunut saada elää.  
  
"Jonain päivänä", kuiskasin Patrokleen hiuksiin, "olen tarpeeksi arvokas sinulle." Vetäydyin kauemmas ja piilotin kasvoni hänen katseeltaan. Tunsin itseni nujertuneeksi. Hän nousi istumaan, kiersi kätensä hartioideni ympärille ja hyssytteli minua kuin pikkulasta.  
  
"Kai sinä tajuat", hän sanoi, "ettei sinun tarvitse todistaa minulle mitään." Hän sipaisi hiuskiehkuran pois silmiltäni. "Olet arvokkain kaikista. Sitä ei mikään muuta."  
  
"En voi tarjota sinulle perhettä", muistutin vaikka olimme puhuneet tästä jo aiemmin.  
  
"En aio tai halua perustaa perhettä", Patrokles sanoi kovin kärsivällisesti. "Luulin että uskoit minua."  
  
Huokaisin syvään. Olkapääni vavahtelivat. "Olen valtavan epäreilu."  
  
"Etkä ole", Patrokles väitti vastaan ja hiveli poskeani. "Olet inhimillinen ja minä rakastan sinua."  
  
En osannut vastata hänelle. Osasin vain nyyhkäistä typertyneesti ja kaataa hänet takaisin vuoteelle, mutta hän taisi ymmärtää joka tapauksessa.  
  
"Sinä olet minun mieheni", hän lausui vasten huuliani. "Sinä olet."  
  
"Sinäkin minun", kähähdin ääni ohuena ja rikkonaisena, ja ehkä se riitti. Hän kieräytti meidät ympäri ja jatkoi itse siitä mihin minä olin jäänyt, hätisti hehkuen pois pelkoni sekä harhani.  
  
Sen jälkeen näin Brisein toisenlaisin silmin ja minun oli helpompi hengittää jättäessäni Patrokleen päivisin hänen seuraansa. Toki Patrokleella oli seuranaan muitakin, hän oli kunnostautunut lääkintäteltassa ja sotilaat pitivät häntä sen vuoksi suuressa arvossa. Hän oli hyvin taitava sitomaan vaikeita haavoja. Havahduin siihen, kuinka kaikki leirissämme tunsivat hänet. Eivät vain minua vaan myös hänet.  
  
Sotatantereella, jollaiseksi alkuvuosien ryöstöretkemme olivat muuttuneet, Patrokles ei ollut yhtä etevä. Suojeluksessani hän selvisi silti vammoitta taistosta toiseen. Minusta oli miellyttävää, kun hän oli rinnallani. Taisteleminen tuntui tärkeämmältä niinä päivinä, kun hän ei jäänyt leiriin vaan puki sotisovan ylleen ja lähti kanssani pystypäin kohti vihollista. En antanut yhdenkään vastapuolen sotilaan päästä keihäänmitan päähän hänestä. Se tuntui turvallisemmalta vaihtoehdolta kuin antaa hänen todella mitata kyvykkyytensä sotilaana. Patrokles ei havainnut puuttumistani aivan heti. Kun hän ymmärsi minun taistelevan hänenkin puolestaan, hän ei pahastunut. Vähitellen hän lähti mukaani yhä harvemmin. Lopulta hän jäi kokonaan leiriin, ja olin siitä oikeastaan hyvilläni. Meillä kummallakin oli omat vahvuutemme ja kun hän oli poissa kentältä, hän oli varmemmin turvassa.  
  
Myös äitini oli paikalla kun taistelin. Hän seisoi aina hyvin lähellä ja seurasi otteitani suu tiukkana viivana. Pari kertaa erotin Hektorin kaukana joukkojensa takana, uhkaavana hahmona hevosensa selässä, ja äitini sähähti. Käänsin kuuliaisesti suuntani vastakkaiseen joka kerta enkä koetellut ennustuksen paikkansapitävyyttä. Kun Hektor eli, elin eittämättä minäkin.  
  
Ennustuksessa oli kuitenkin myös toinen osa, jonka äitini paljasti minulle ensimmäisten hedelmien sadonkorjuujuhlan aikaan. Hän tuli telttaamme kutsumatta ja lupaa pyytämättä, ja Patrokles sävähti päästä varpaisiin. Pysyin levollisena. En antanut äidilleni sitä tyydytystä, että olisin näyttänyt epävarmalta hänen edessään, oli Patrokleen käsi ollut hetki sitten polvellani tai ei.  
  
"Myrmidoneista parhain kuolee ennen kuin kaksi vuotta on kulunut", äitini sanoi. "Olet elossa kun se tapahtuu."  
  
Kukaan meistä ei tiennyt, mitä se tarkoitti, mutta äitini pelkäsi petoksen mahdollisuutta. Ennen lähtöään hän ilmoitti tyytymättömyytensä siihen, että Patrokles oli yhä rinnallani. Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta, mutta hänen sanansa riipivät sisintäni yhtä kaikki. Surin Patrokleen puolesta. Hän olisi ansainnut paljon paremman kohtelun äidiltäni. Hän olisi ansainnut hyväksyntää ja suurta arvonantoa kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli vuokseni kestänyt.  
  
Mietin silloin, millaiseksi elämämme olisi muotoutunut, jos Patrokleen sijaan minä olisin uhrautunut. Jos olisin suostunut elämään pienimaineisena enkä olisi koskaan pakottanut meitä sotimaan vuosikausia Troijassa. Olisiko Patrokles ollut onnellisempi? Kuka minä olisin ollut? Tuntematon mitättömyys, en yhtään kukaan. Sotasankarina olin jotakin. Olin suurin kaikista sotureista. Sille kunnialle ei ole vertaista.   
  
Ei ollut edes täydellisen varmaa, että kuolisin sodassa. Se oli toki todennäköistä, mutta saattoihan Hektor jäädä henkiin ja elää vanhaksi mieheksi. En aikonut uhata häntä. Aioin taistella osuuteni ja sitten voisimme lähteä pois Troijasta, Patrokles ja minä. Sitten olisimme me kaksi. Sitten meillä olisi mielin määrin aikaa ja onnea, josta kirjoitettaisiin tarinoita yhtä lailla kuin uroteoistani sodassa. Sitten ja sitten ja sitten. Tiesin olevani houkka niin ajatellessani, mutta pieninkin toivo tekee ihmeitä järjelle. Myöhemmin, toistin itselleni. Myöhemmin.  
  
Ennen sitä Agamemnon uhmasi jumalia ja otti sodan yhdeksäntenä vuonna saaliikseen tytön, Khryseisin, joka oli papin tytär. Hän oli kaunis ja puhdassydämisen näköinen, ja tiesin Agamemnonin turmelevan hänet. Niin tiesivät kaikki muutkin, eikä kukaan estänyt kuningasta. Kun Khryseisin isä tuli anelemaan tytärtään takaisin lunnaita vastaan, Agamemnon kieltäytyi röyhkeästi ja sen myötä ajoi armeijansa turmioon. Jumalan palvelijan vihan ylittää enää ainoastaan itse jumalten viha, ja kummankin Agamemnon oli varmistanut osakseen.   
  
Hänen kohtalokasta virhettään seurasi rutto. Se tarttui ensin eläimiin, seuraavana päivänä myös sotilaisiin. Visva ja kehoa runteleva tärinä olivat vain pari kirouksen lukuisista oireista. Rakensin Patrokleen kanssa hautarovioita kuin hiekkakakkuja, uudestaan ja uudestaan edellisten romahdettua. Ruumiita tuli aina vain lisää, eivätkä sotilaat voineet saada enää omaa roviotaan vaan paloivat karrelle röykkiöittäin, puistattavan suurina kasoina. Saimme apua joiltain kuninkailta, mutta mikään apu ei ollut tarpeeksi. Miesmäärämme väheni vääjäämättömästi ja päiviämme varjosti paksu savun ja kärventyvän lihan katku.  
  
Äitini mielipidettä kysyttyäni tiesin, mitä minun olisi tehtävä. Kyseenalaistin Agamemnonin oikeuden pitää papin tytärtä itsellään vastoin kulkutautien jumalan tahtoa. Vaadin häntä sotilaiden edessä palauttamaan tytön kotiinsa, jotta leirimme vapautuisi rutosta. Hän piti puhettani uhkauksena ja käski minua vannomaan valan hänen nimeensä. Siihen en suostunut. En olisi koskaan voinut suostua polvistumaan hänelle.  
  
Rangaistukseksi hän kielsi arvoni ja vaati minulta korvausta siitä, että joutui palauttamaan Khrysein. Hän halusi itselleen Brisein.  
  
Tahdoin tappaa hänet siihen paikkaan. Miltei tapoinkin. Mutta juuri kun olin toimimassa, muistin kuinka musertunut Patrokleen ilme oli ollut sen jälkeen, kun olin innoissani ilmoittanut hänelle ensimmäisistä tapoistani. En kestänyt nähdä sitä ilmettä enää uudelleen, ja tämän surman Patrokles olisi todistanut omin silmin. Vein käteni pois miekkani kahvalta.  
  
Kunpa en olisi tehnyt niin. Patrokles olisi kestänyt Agamemnonin kuoleman, sian surma ei olisi merkinnyt hänelle mitään. Tappamisen sijasta ilmoitin kuninkaalle, etten enää taistelisi hänen joukoissaan. Joka ikinen hänen miehistään kuolisi ilman minua, hänen oman julkeutensa ja typeryytensä vuoksi.  
  
Patrokles oli huolissaan Briseistä. Minä olin huolissani lähinnä kunniastani ja täynnä vihaa Agamemnonia kohtaan. En välittänyt siitä mitä Briseille saattaisi tapahtua. Patrokles ei pystynyt uskomaan välinpitämättömyyttäni todeksi.  
  
"Hän on yksi meistä. Kuinka voit sallia Agamemnonin viedä hänet noin vain? Kuinka voit sallia hänen loukata Brisein koskemattomuutta?" Patrokles kysyi tyrmistyneenä.   
  
Katsoin häntä järkähtämättömänä ja hän taisi ymmärtää ajatukseni ennen minua. Minulla oli oma alhainen syyni antaa Briseis pois kamppailematta.   
  
Karvaasti pettyneenä Patrokles käänsi minulle selkänsä ja riensi varoittamaan Briseitä. Jäin yksin kytemään katkeruudessani. Menin puhumaan äidilleni ja hän valoi minuun lisää vihaa.   
  
Kun Briseitä tultiin hakemaan, en tehnyt mitään estääkseni sitä. Odotin ulkona Agamemnonin sanansaattajien kanssa, kun Patrokles haki tytön tämän teltasta. Näin Brisein suutelevan Patrokleeta teltan suuaukolla, koskettavan hellästi huulillaan suuta, johon hänellä ei ollut lupaa.   
  
Patrokles salli sen.  
  
Tunsin hajoavani pienen pieniin osiin, joista ei voisi enää milloinkaan rakentaa mitään ehjää. Loin katseeni alas, kuulin sotilaiden askeleet heidän raahatessaan Brisein mukanaan. Rintaani pakotti ja korvissani tykytti vereni, kiivaana ja epätoivoisena.  
  
"Kuinka sinä saatat päästää hänet menemään?" Patrokles tivasi minulta toistamiseen ja halusin kysyä häneltä samaa.  
  
En tosin olisi kestänyt kuulla hänen vastaustaan, joten tyydyin sanomaan: "Minun on puhuttava äitini kanssa." Meri oli pakopaikkani yhä useammin siihen aikaan.   
  
Patrokles päästi minut menemään.  
  
Ajattelin sen olevan loppumme, mutta hän yllätti minut vielä. Hän ei ollut teltassa palatessani, hän tuli takaisin vasta illalla ja verta vuotaen. Tahdoin hoitaa hänen haavansa ja hän myöntyi kosketettavaksi. En ollut koskettanut hänen ihoaan koko päivänä.   
  
Kysyin häneltä kuka häntä oli satuttanut. Hän tunnusti viiltäneensä käteensä itse. Verivala. Patrokles oli vannonut sen Agamemnonille, jotta Briseitä ei satutettaisi. Hän valitsi Brisein minun sijastani, asetti tytön minun edelleni. Voiko sydäntään enää selkeämmin avata silpomatta lihaa?  
  
Pauhasin maineestani ja siitä, kuinka Patrokles oli varoittamalla Agamemnonia tehnyt turhaksi minun kostoni ja varmistanut kunniani anastuksen. Hän kuunteli pää painuksissa, antoi minun raivota ja syyttää häntä syyttämästä päästyäni. Inhosin hänen itsehillintäänsä, hänen viileän tyyniä kasvojaan, hänen tahdottomuuttaan, petturuuttaan, kaikkia mahdollisia valheita vuosien varrelta. Enkö merkinnyt hänelle enää mitään? Olinko koskaan todella merkinnytkään? Olinko ollut vain korvike, mies paikallaan kun oikeaa naista ei ollut saatavilla?  
  
Jumalat armahtakoot, että olin yhä niin sokea.  
  
Patrokles välitti maineestani, mutta ei yhtä silmittömän ajattelemattomasti kuin minä. Maineeni painoi hyvin vähän kun saavutin sen tällaisilla keinoilla, ja hän auttoi minua näkemään hulluuteni.  
  
Briseis oli sentään virheistäni huolimatta yhä turvassa, ja tieto siitä ohensi häpeääni. Annoin Patrokleelle anteeksi, vaikkei anteeksiannollani ollut mitään väliä sen rinnalla, että hän antoi anteeksi minulle. Syleilimme toisiamme pitkään ja minä iskostin mieleeni pyrkimyksen tulla enemmän hänen kaltaisekseen.  
  
En ikinä onnistunut siinä.  
  
Hän oli surumielinen ja vaitonainen sovinnostamme huolimatta. Hän ei välittänyt kuunnella suunnitelmiani, haaveitani Agamemnonin nöyrtymisestä ja armon kerjäämisestä. Vasta kun hiljenin ja aloin soittaa hänen äitinsä lyyraa, hän heräsi eloon ja tuli viereeni.  
  
"Olisit pitänyt vaatimattomastakin elämästä", sanoin kuin olisin todennut yötaivaan olevan poikkeuksellisen kirkas.  
  
Patrokles äännähti myöntävästi. "Pitäisin mistä tahansa elämästä, jonka viettäisin sinun kanssasi."  
  
"En tarkoittanut sitä."  
  
"Tiedän", hän vastasi ja painoi päänsä olalleni. "Usko se silti."  
  
Patrokles poistui illalla katsomaan Briseitä. Kaikki oli kuulemma hyvin Agamemnonin teltassa, niin hyvin kuin saattoi olla. Yön nukuin levottomasti Patrokleen vieressä uneksien suuresta tuhosta ja verisestä kuolemasta, ruumiista sylissäni. Uhrin kasvoja en nähnyt, mutta hänen painonsa tuntui tukahduttavan tutulta.  
  
Aamulla en lähtenyt sotimaan, eivät myöskään joukkoni. Jäimme leiriin. Joutenolo oli kummallista, kuin päälläni olisi ollut vieras nahka. Aamiaistimme Patrokleen kanssa hitaasti ja kauan, sen jälkeen houkuttelin hänet uimaan. Se ei tuntunut samalta kuin vuosia sitten, kun olimme olleet nuorempia ja toiveikkaampia. Vesi aaltoili puristavana ympärilläni. Sukelsin ja kun nousin takaisin pintaan, Patrokles oli minusta hieman kauempana. Katselin hänen selkäänsä, vesi kimmelsi hänen lapaluillaan kuin kohollaan olevat suomut.  
  
"Kuinkahan monta miestä menettää tänään henkensä?" Patrokles sanoi hyvin hiljaa tai ehkä tuuli vain tarttui kiinni hänen äänestään ja vei sen voimasta puolet.  
  
"Tuskin tarpeeksi monta, jotta pääsisimme kotiin", vastasin ja uin lähemmäs häntä.   
  
Patrokles ravisti päätään. "Emme me pääse täältä kotiin. Eikö suuri suunnitelmasi ollut kuolla nuorena ja maineesi huipulla?"   
  
Kurkotin kädelläni koskettamaan hänen olkaansa. Hitaasti hän kääntyi ympäri. "En koskaan kysynyt", hän sanoi raskasmielisesti, "miksi valitsit aikoinaan minut." Hän loi minuun katseen, joka oli niin täynnä murhetta, että olisin voinut hukkua sen painosta. "Olen yrittänyt miettiä syytä, mutten ole keksinyt, miksi sinun kaltaisesi valitsi minut."  
  
Vein käteni hänen kasvoilleen, puistelin päätäni epäuskoisesti ja suutelin hänen otsaansa. "Sinä valitsit yhtä lailla minut", vakuutin. "Uskomatonta kuinka vähäisesti ajattelet itsestäsi."  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta ei sanonut sanaakaan. Kuljetin peukaloni hänen alahuulensa poikki. Hän tuskin hengitti ja sulki silmänsä kuin manalan portit. Hitaasti ja raskaasti.  
  
"Anna anteeksi synkkyyteni", hän mumisi. "Pelkään kuollakseni. En tahdo menettää sinua."  
  
"Älä kuole", naurahdin sillä en osannut kohdata hänen murheellisuuttaan. Kaarsin käteni varmasti hänen vyötärönsä ympäri ja keinuttelin meitä aalloissa. "Älä nyt ainakaan minun käsivarsilleni."  
  
"Kun lähdet, lähden minäkin", hän vastasi huvittumatta.  
  
Nyökkäsin vakavana. En pitänyt hänen aikeestaan, mutten toisaalta saattanut käskeä häntä toimimaan toisin. Olin yrittänyt. Hän ei ollut ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa. En uskaltanut toivoa, että hän muuttaisi mielensä sitten kun aika olisi täysi.  
  
"Mennään", sanoin ja puhalsin hänen korvaansa, "ennen kuin liika vedessä lillutteleminen tekee sinusta meduusan."  
  
Hän räiski vettä päälleni hivenen pirteämmin.  
  
Illalla neuvonantajani Foiniks toi uutisia rintamalta. Troijan kuninkaan poika Paris oli suostunut kohtaamaan Spartan kuningas Menelaoksen kaksintaistelussa. Kesken taistelun, Menelaoksen ollessa jo kuolettavasti voitolla, Paris katosi. Foiniks ei osannut kertoa, mitä Parikselle tapahtui, mutta Menelaos haavoittui ja hänen joukkonsa aloittivat raivokkaan hyökkäyksen. Moni mies kaatui.  
  
Uuden aselevon jälkeen olivat kohdanneet Hektor ja Salamiin kuningas Aias. He olivat kuuleman mukaan olleet liian tasavertaiset eikä kohtaaminen päättynyt kummankaan voittoon. Minusta se oli riemastuttavaa kuultavaa. Kukaan ei kyennyt peittoamaan Hektoria. Kreikkalaiset tarvitsivat minua, ilman minua he eivät olleet kyllin vahvoja. He eivät olleet mitään!  
  
He eivät totisesti olleet mitään. Troija sai lisävoimia lyykialaisista ja Hektor eteni voitokkaana läpi kreikkalaisjoukkojen, jotka lakosivat hänen edessään kuin hento heinäpelto. Minun maineeni kasvoi myös, vaikken tehnyt yhtään mitään. Poissaoloni hohti kirkkaammin kuin Hektorin verestä tahmainen miekka.  
  
Muutaman päivän jälkeen he tulivat luokseni, Odysseus ja Aias. Istuimme Patrokleen kanssa tulen ääressä, soitin lyyraa enkä lopettanut lauluani, vaikka he olivat jo toisella puolella nuotiota. He odottivat kohteliaasti Foiniks vierellään kunnes pääsin lauluni loppuun. Ilta-ateria heidän kanssaan oli kaikkea muuta kuin tervetullut, mutta se oli tarpeen. Odysseus luetteli kaikenlaisia aarteita, jotka voisin saada omakseni. Kauniita asioita. Arvoesineitä, hevosia ja uusia tyttöjä sekä viimeisenä ja kaikkein tärkeimpänä, Briseis. Hän palaisi luoksemme, jos suostuisin siihen mitä minulta oltiin pyytämässä. En vahingossakaan katsonut Patrokleeta silloin.   
  
Pian Odysseus jatkoi kertomalla kuolleiden kreikkalaisten nimiä. Lista oli musta ja loputon, mutta minä en taipunut. Edes tieto siitä, että troijalaiset olivat edenneet aivan muurimme kupeen, ei horjuttanut mieltäni. Minua ei liikuttanut, että he hyökkäisivät aamunkoitteessa. Se ei ollut minun taisteluni. Se ei toisi anastettua kunniaani takaisin.  
  
Odysseus tiedusteli valheellisen sovinnaiseen sävyynsä, miksei Hektor ollut vielä kuollut. Hän tiesi kyllä miksi ja toi tietoutensa arkailematta ilmi. Hänen mielestään olin venyttänyt elämänlankaani kylliksi. Olin tehnyt valintani ja nyt olisi minun aikani toimia sen edellyttämällä tavalla. Foiniks vajosi vielä alemmas vertaamalla tilannettani sankari Meleagroksen virheeseen. Toivoin, ettei Patrokles ottanut hänen sanojaan liian syvästi sydämeensä.  
  
Heidän lähdettyään olin yhtä järkkymätön kuin aiemminkin, mutta mennessämme maaten Odysseuksen sanat toistuivat sietämättöminä mielessäni: _Huominen ei ole runonlaulajan laulu._  Yhtään ennemmin se ei olisi omanikaan, totesin ennen nukahtamistani.  
  
Hengitän rahisevasti ja herään hetkeksi. Patrokleen kädet ovat valahtaneet otteestani. Hänen kätensä tuntuvat kovin kylmiltä omieni välissä aamuyön tunteina, kun kaikkialla on hiljaista.   
  
Otan uudestaan kiinni.  
   
Odysseuksen uhkauksen jälkeisenä aamuna havahduimme korviahuumaavaan huutoon. Sitä seurasi toinen, kolmas, lukematon määrä huutoja, karjaisuja ja tuskaisia kiljahduksia. Salamoi. Ryntäsimme Patrokleen kanssa ulos ja näimme kuinka ranta paloi. Troijalaiset olivat aloittaneet hyökkäyksensä ja Zeus oli heidän tukenaan. Otin Patrokleen käden käteeni enkä suostunut päästämään irti. Tässä tuhossa oli minun nimeni. Kun muurimme murtuisi, kreikkalaiset ajattelisivat minua, joka olisin voinut heidän pelastaa. Jos he vain olisivat tunnustaneet nimeni ajoissa.  
  
Palasimme telttaan ja söimme aamiaista samoin kuin edellisenä päivänä. Huomenna toistaisimme aamun jälleen samanlaisena, voisimme mennä uimaankin tai kiivetä puihin. Olimme vapaita sodasta, vaikka se riehui ympärillämme. Voisimme elää sitä tavallisen rauhallista elämää, jonka olin Patrokleelle velkaa. Onni kuitenkin karkasi ulottumattomiini kuin sisilisko häntänsä pudotettuaan ennen kuin ehdin sitä kunnolla tavoitellakaan.   
  
Patrokles näki tehtäväkseen mennä katsomaan, kuka merkkihenkilö oli kuolemaisillaan rannan tuntumassa. Tätä oltiin kantamassa valkoiseen telttaan, joka oli tarkoitettu vain arvokkaimmille ihmisille. Minä en juuri välittänyt. Ihmisiä kuolisi heidän asemastaan riippumatta. Agamemnonin houkkamaisuuden vuoksi mitään ei ollut tehtävissä.  
  
Seuraavaksi laivojamme syttyi tuleen. Troijalaiset olivat ryhtyneet armottomiksi. Ilman laivoja emme pääsisi takaisin kotiin. En jaksanut piitata siitäkään. Ei ollut vielä minun aikani lähteä minnekään. Oli aikani katsoa ja kohauttaa harteitani toisten häviön edessä.  
  
Patrokles kiirehti takaisin luokseni. Hän näytti hirveältä. Kyyneleet olivat runnelleet hänen silmänsä, hän tärisi päästä varpaisiin eikä saanut vedettyä kunnolla henkeä.  
  
"He kuolevat", hän julisti valittaen. "He kaikki. Troijalaiset ovat leirissä. He polttavat laivat. Aias on haavoittunut, enää vain sinä voit pelastaa heidät."  
   
"Jos he kuolevat, se on Agamemnonin syytä", vastasin hyisesti. "Kerroin hänelle, mitä tapahtuisi jos hän riistäisi kunniani."  
  
Patrokleen kasvot rutistuivat epätoivosta. "Eilen illalla hän tarjosi —"  
  
"Hän ei tarjonnut mitään." En suostunut pompotettavaksi. Olin oma herrani.  
  
Patrokles heittäytyi riippumaan minussa kuin apinanpoikanen. En voinut ymmärtää häntä. "Sinun on annettava hänelle anteeksi", Patrokles sanoi. "Asia on niin kuin sanot, hän tuomitsee itse itsensä. Mutta älä syytä muita siitä, mikä on hänen vikansa. Älä anna heidän kuolla hänen hulluutensa takia. He ovat rakastaneet sinua ja kunnioittaneet sinua."  
  
Mieleni teki nauraa Patrokleen lapsellisten sanojen vuoksi. Se että hän itse rakasti ja kunnioitti minua ei tarkoittanut, että kaikki muutkin tuntisivat samoin. Hän oli hyväuskoinen hölmö. Eikä hän luovuttanut vähällä.  
  
"Tuhoat itsesi. Sinua ei rakasteta tämän vuoksi, vaan vihataan ja kirotaan. Akhilleus, jos sinä —"  
  
"Patrokles", jyrähdin äänellä joka ei ollut vielä koskaan ollut omani. En kuitenkaan sietänyt hänen puhettaan enää enempää. "En tee tätä. Älä pyydä toiste."  
  
Aivan kuin se olisi häntä pidätellyt. Hän pudottautui syvemmälle murheeseen, polvistui edessäni kuin palvelija, mikä oli jo itsessään hirvittävää, ja kerjäsi kuin katupoika. "Minun vuokseni sitten", hän sanoi. "Pelasta heidät minun vuokseni. Tiedän, kuinka paljon pyydän. Mutta pyydän silti. Minun vuokseni."  
  
Jos olisin vain voinut, olisin polvistunut hänen laillaan ja painanut kasvoni hänen rintaansa vasten, myöntynyt kaikkeen. Nielaisin raskaasti ja sanoin: "Mitä tahansa muuta. Mitä tahansa. Mutta ei tätä. En voi."  
  
Hän yritti vielä viimeisen kerran keinoista halpamaisimmalla. "Jos rakastat minua —"  
  
"Ei!" ärisin.  
  
Aivan kuin olisin tämän kautta osoittanut rakastavani häntä. Olin osoittanut sen miljoonasti, miten hän saattoi sanoa jotain sellaista kuin epäillen, kuin ei olisi ollut täydellisen varma, että hän oli minusta puolet?  
  
Enkä minä varsinaisesti toivonut kreikkalaisten kuolemaa, mutta jos se oli seuraus siitä, ettei Agamemnon suostunut myöntämään virheitään, en voinut mitään. En ollut hylkäämässä kunniaani.  
  
Mikään ei kuitenkaan enää vakuuttanut Patrokleeta jättämään asiaa sikseen. Hän ehdotti jotakin muuta. Minun ei tarvitsisi taistella, hän voisi tehdä sen puolestani. Siinä ei ollut järkeä. Hän ei osannut taistella vähääkään. Hän jos kuka kuolisi alta aikayksikön. Mutta Patrokles oli varma voimastani, jo pelkkä pelote riittäisi.  
  
"Lähetä minut asemestasi", hän sanoi. "Pue minut haarniskaasi ja johdan myrmidonit taisteluun. Kaikki luulevat, että se olet sinä."  
  
En voinut suostua sellaiseen. Hän kuolisi. Hän kuolisi ja se olisi minun syytäni.   
  
Mutta sitten: "Ajattele! Agamemnon saa tietää, että uhmaat häntä yhä, mutta sotilaat rakastavat sinua. Tätä suurempaa mainetta ei ole — todistat kaikille, että pelkkä kuvajaisesi on voimakkaampi kuin Agamemnonin koko armeija." Patrokles vetosi heikkoon kohtaani, kunnianhimooni, hän tiesi mistä köydestä vetää, ja niin minä vihdoin kuuntelin häntä.  
  
"Sinun mahtava nimesi pelastaa heidät, ei keihäskätesi. Silloin he nauravat Agamemnonin heikkoudelle."  
  
Ja mikä minä olin kieltäytymään sellaisesta mahdollisuudesta? Jos olisin ollut viisaampi ja vahvempi, olisin pitänyt pääni, olisin pitänyt hänet turvassa.  
  
En pitänyt, en kumpaakaan.  
  
Puin hänet omin käsin nahkapaitaani, rintapanssariini ja reisisuojiini. Hän näytti asussani vieraalta, mutta ei taistelijalta. Hänestä ei saanut taistelijaa. Hänen luontonsa oli muusta koottu, ja silti minä olin pakottanut hänen ylleen valeasun, joka ei pukenut häntä. Kypärä kolisi hänen päässään hänen liikkuessaan. Yritin neuvoa häntä niin paljoin kuin suinkin, kertoa mitä hänen kuului tehdä ja mitä ehdottomasti ei. Hänen tulisi näyttäytyä minun hahmossani, mutta ei heittää keihästä tai mitään taistelemiseen viittaavaakaan. Hänen pitäisi pysyä turvassa.  
  
Hänen suuret tummat silmänsä tuijottivat minua, kun tarkastelin luomustani ja yritin tukahduttaa selkäpiissäni nykivää pelkoa. Suutelin häntä syvään mutten hyvästellen. Hän palaisi pian luokseni.  
  
Johdatin hänet ulos teltasta ja myrmidonien eteen. Käskin heitä tuomaan Patrokleen takaisin. Kun Patrokles nousi Automedonin hevosvaunujen kyytiin, tunsin itseni eksyneeksi seisoessani vaunujen vieressä ilman kunnollista tehtävää. Katsoin häntä. Kypäräni kiilsi auringossa ja loi varjon hänen kasvoilleen. Hän kurotti vielä viimeisen kerran kättään minua kohti, minä tartuin siihen ja hetken suunnittelin vetäväni hänet takaisin maahan. Puristin hänen sormiaan ja tunsin peukalollani sydämeni, joka takoi kuin juoksun jälkeen. "Ole varovainen", tyydyin sanomaan hänelle, vaikka olisin voinut sanoa muutakin. Mitä tahansa muuta ja paljon enemmän.  
  
Hän lupasi varoa ja minä irrotin otteeni hänestä. Vaunut lähtivät liikkeelle, räpyttelin vimmatusti silmiäni, ja hän katosi näkyvistäni kuin aurinko painuu levolle yön tieltä. Sitä osaa odottaa, mutta kaikki tapahtuu silti liian nopeaa.  
  
Aikaa ei ollut koskaan tarpeeksi.  
  
Leirissä kiersin rauhatonta ympyrää odottaen uutisia. Välillä pysähdyin katsomaan levottomana merelle, mutta äitini pysyi vaiti. Löysin leirin laidalla sijaitsevalta harjanteelta hyvän katselupaikan, josta käsin erotin vyöryvät kreikkalaismassat ja perääntyvät troijalaiset kuin muurahaisarmeijat. Näin kaiken, mutten tajunnut mitään. Ohikiitäneen hetken luulin kovapäisen toiveikkaasti, että voisimme voittaa ja Troija todella kaatuisi. Jumalat olisivat sittenkin väärässä eikä ennustus piirtäisi elämämme rajoja.  
  
Mutta sitten erotin ruumiin, jonka ympärille oli kerääntynyt väkeä. Ruumiista käytiin kamppailua. Sain tietää vasta miesten palatessa leiriin, kenelle se kuului. Ensin tunnistin hänen jalkansa, joka retkotti irvokkaasti ja elottomana, sitten hänen hiuksensa. Ne pilkottivat käärinliinan alta parina takkuisena tuppona. Kuolema kohtasi minut hyvin viattomana ja minä muserruin sen edessä, miltei leikkasin itse oman kurkkuni auki. Olisin tehnytkin niin, jollei minua olisi estetty usean miehen voimin. He eivät ymmärtäneet olemassaoloni tarpeettomuutta.  
  
Hektor oli surmannut Patrokleen. Ja samalla — ja samalla minun elämäni oli päättynyt.   
  
Minun takiani.  
  
Vedän henkeä ja yskin. Rintaani viiltää puukko, jota kukaan ei ole työntänyt lihaani. Retkotan vuoteellamme ja sivelen Patrokleen kalman huuhtomia kasvoja. Hänen silmäluomensa ovat suljetut kuin uinuvalla, mutta minä tunnen hänet, minä tiedän, ettei hän nuku kuin vainaja vaan potkii unissaan ja kähveltää peitteen ryövärin elkein. Kuolo velloo painavana ja katkuten teltassamme, vaikka olen voidellut voimakkaasti tuoksuvaa öljyäni Patrokleen iholle. Se ei kuitenkaan ole enää häntä varten. Mikään maanpäällinen ei ole.  
  
"Patrokles", kuiskin ja hyväilen hänen poskeaan, suukotan hänen kämmenselkäänsä ja rukoilen hänen nimeään. "Patrokles, Patrokles."  _Olisit jäänyt. Tulisit takaisin. Jos rakastat minua, tulet takaisin._  
  
Ei hän tule. On minun syyni, että hän on kuollut, joten hänellä ei ole syytä palata. Minun takiani hänen henkensä pakotettiin tuskallisesti ruumiista irralleen. Hänen vertaan on minun käsissäni, se valuu vuolaana sormieni välistä eikä kuivu koskaan. En välittänyt hänestä tarpeeksi, jotta hän olisi pysynyt hengissä. Asetin maineeni, tyystin turhan nimeni hänen edelleen. Ilman minua hänen ei olisi tarvinnut lähteä puolestani taistelemaan. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt taistella lainkaan, mutta hän taisteli ja hävisi ja nyt hän on käsivarsillani hengettömänä ja vailla lämpöä. Suloinen Patrokleeni. Kuulen Kheironin sanat vuosien takaa, ja niin totuus kuuluu, on suurempi suru jäädä maan päälle toisen mentyä kuin milloinkaan kuolla. On hirveää kantaa hänen surmaansa harteillani. Minun syytäni ovat kaikki hänen kärsimyksensä.  
  
Itken äänekkäästi. Olen ainoa äänenlähde koko leirissä. En elä. Hengitän, mutta en suostu elämään. Tahdon seurata hänen jalanjälkiään kuin ne olisivat painaumia sannassa. Niiden päässä jumalat antaisivat minulle levon ja hän vastaisi taas kosketukseeni.  
  
Vaan Hektorin on kuoltava ensin.


End file.
